


That wasn't funny the first time, it's not funny now

by hogwuna



Category: RWBY
Genre: Fear of Heights, Qrow is a bit of an asshole, Team STRQ - Freeform, Teasing, but a good asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 19:39:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6719059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hogwuna/pseuds/hogwuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>montyoumproject fanfic exchange prompt: Back in the old days of team STRQ, turns out Qrow had been teasing Taiyang. Raven's a stoic but actually feels sorry for Tai.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That wasn't funny the first time, it's not funny now

**Author's Note:**

> After rewatching RWBY with this prompt in mind, I am so down for this! Thanks to the person who sent this prompt and I hope what I wrote is ok! Also anyone who wants to rant with me about RWBY you can def do so at king-arthur-the-duke-of-faries.tumblr.com, just hit me up!
> 
> I am extremely glad to have signed up for this event, so thanks loads to the everyone at montyoumproject.tumblr.com you guys completely rock!
> 
> I took some liberties with this, cuz there is a lot of stuff we don’t know and I hope I didn’t disappoint! Enjoy!

It was their second day Beacon Academy, but Qrow was just as excited as he’d been when they’d just arrived, if not more. It was initiation day after all. It made him slightly nervous as well. His sister was not the most social person in the world, choosing to put up walls between her and others and pretend that she didn’t have any emotions, and Qrow sincerely hoped that they would be grouped together. The slight tremble in her hand as they ate breakfast proved that she wasn’t as unconcerned with the grouping as her blank face made her seem.

“So, how about this weather?” He asked, and to others it would seem like a normal question. But to Qrow and Raven, this question held a deeper meaning. _“Are you okay? Can you do this? Need a hug?”_ Raven only rolled her eyes in response and stood up. _“Of course I am and of course I can, don’t be an idiot. Touch me and I will break your arm.”_

“Are you coming?” She asked, looking down at him still sitting at the table.

“But I didn’t finish my breakfast.” He whined.

“That’s like, your third serving already. If you eat any more, you won’t be able to move.” Raven stated before walking away.

“Fine, fine, fine, I’m coming, wait up!” He scrambled to pick up all of his stuff before running after her.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Listen up!” Qrow eyed the little platforms or whatever the things they stood on were once more, before looking up at the Headmaster. They were, worryingly, stood right in front of a cliff and most of the students seemed apprehensive. Qrow wasn’t feeling any better. Raven stood on a platform to the right of him, looking as if she were in her room and not here in front of this cliff.

“Today, you will be paired with one other person and that person will be your partner indefinitely. This person will be the first person you set your eyes on once you are in the forest.” The Headmaster explained.

“Well that’s just great.” Qrow muttered to himself before turning to Raven. “Guess we gotta make sure we see each other first. We need a plan, maybe we can-“

“Not to disappoint, mister Branwen, but I do believe a plan is not necessary and would prove completely useless in this situation.” The Headmaster interrupted him before he could go on.

“What do you mean?” Raven asked, frowning.

“You will see in a moment. There is a high chance you will encounter the creatures of Grimm in the forest. Your best choice of action is destroying them. Now, let us begin.” As he said that, the platform on the farthest right sprang up and the girl on it went flying towards the forest.

“Oh.” Raven said and Qrow began laughing. “Awesome! This is gonna be fun! ”

“Hey Qrow, it’s not fun for us non-birds.” Ozpin, his friend, yelled at him.

“Get lost Ozpin!” He yelled back, just in time for Ozpin’s platform to spring up and send him flying as well. Qrow grinned and turned to the guy to the left of him. He did not look so well in Qrow’s humble opinion. Honestly, he looked like he was gonna empty his stomach. Now, Qrow knew he had two choices. He could be a helpful stranger and provide support or, he could tease him for his obvious fear of heights. Now, Qrow was not a bad guy. But who could let such an opportunity pass up?

“Hey blondie, scared of heights?” He threw the question at the guy.

“Um, yeah, sort of?” The guy responded, not daring to drag his eyes away from the cliff.

“Hahahaha, that’s great dude you ca-“ and Qrow went soaring through the air. “Hey! Not fair! I had a good one!” He yelled at no one in particular, free-falling towards the ground. He pulled out his scythe, the blade catching on the trunks of trees in an attempt to slow his fall down, but even with this, the joints in his legs ached when he hit the ground. He dusted off his clothes and was just about to go find Raven when a scream reached him. He looked up just in time to see the blonde guy falling towards him and, as it looked, not even attempting to slow his fall down. He could ignore the guy and try and find Raven before anyone else found her. But the chances of him succeeding were pretty low. He could also help the guy not break too man bones. Really, Qrow was not a bad guy, he just loved teasing people. With a sigh, he resigned himself to the fact that this guy would be his partner and shot up. As they slammed into each other, he realized that he didn’t really think this through. And as they landed on the ground, well Qrow on the ground and the other guy on Qrow, he cursed himself for not thinking of a proper plan. Not that he had had much time, but still, he could have at least tried. With a groan, he looked at the guy still on top of him.

“Hey, you really should get off me. We wouldn’t want you to get vertigo now, would we?” The guy sat up, staring at Qrow with confusion.

“What?”

“You were on top of me. Off the ground. Fear of heights. Vertigo. You know, jokes aren’t really funny if you explain them.”

“It wasn’t funny either way. We were lying on the ground. It’s not that high up. Also, joking about people’s fears is an asshole move.” The guy snapped at Qrow.

Qrow held his hands up in defense. “Hey listen, I’m sorry. Generally, when people are scared of something, I tease them so they get angry at me and stop being scared. It generally works but I got shot through the air before I could do the same to you earlier.” He endsed scratching his head in a nervous gesture.

“You were trying to help? Oh okay wow okay did not get that, I thought you were being an asshole, not being considerate.”

“There’s a fine line between those two.”

“No there isn’t.”

“Well there is in my head. My head my rules.”

“Um okay, sure whatever you say. I’m Taiyang, by the way. Taiyang Xiao Long.” He said holding out a hand. Qrow shook it.

“Qrow Branwen. Seems like we are stuck with each other.” He grined, and the other boy grined back and Qrow couldn't help but think that that would be a great friendship. Or so he hoped.

“We should get going. I really don’t wanna run into any Grimm.” Taiyang said.

“Scared of them as well?” Qrow teased.

“Like you aren’t?” Taiyang teased right back, and yes, definitely a wonderful friendship.

“True. Let’s go then.”

~~~~~~~~~~

“You hear that?” Taiyang asked ten minutes later.

“Hear what?” Qrow stopped any movement to see if he could hear something.

“There’s like a thumping sound?”

“A thumping sound? Man I can’t hear anythi-“ A defeaning growl filled the air just then followed by a scream. “I definitely heard that. But seriously, what’s the deal with everything interrupting me today. Not cool.” Qrow whines but Taiyang pays him no attention.

“It sounds like its close.” He said and already began making his way towards the source of the sound.

“Or it could just be very loud and very far away and we’d completely be wasting time chasing whatever that is.”

“Scared?” Taiyang looked back at him with a challenging smirk.

“Oh, it is so on.” Qrow threatened before running past Taiyang towards the noise.

Someone very small ran in the opposite direction of him and he vaguely recognized her as another first year at Beacon. And then he ran straight into Raven. She held her ground, clearly already having planned to stop him in such a painful way.

“Other way idiot! Beowulf this way!” She yelled at him, and he saw the creature chasing towards them and yeah okay running back where they came from was a great plan. He turned around and saw Taiyang has stopped, staring wide eyed at the Beowulf. He grabbed him by the arm and pulled. The four of them ran through the trees, but the Beowulf was slowly gaining on them.

“We can’t keep running forever. We have to kill it!” Taiyang yelled next to him now that his head was cleared from the shock of seeing a real Grimm.

“Good plan! Now anyone have a better plan?” Qrow yelled.

“I have an idea!” The smaller girl piped in.

“Go for it!”

~~~~~~~

It took about ten minutes, but with fantastic teamwork and giant sharp weapons, they managed to kill the Beowulf. They were all sitting on the ground, trying to catch their breath.

“Maybe we should keep moving. Before another one of those things appears.” The girl said and they all agreed. “Oh um, I’m Summer Rose. Sorry for not introducing myself earlier.”

“How dare you? I was so offended that you did not introduce yourself to us when we were running away from that Beowulf. I was so hurt. My heart will never heal.” Qrow grabbed at his chest dramatically.

“He’s an idiot.” Taiyang said. “And I’m Taiyang.”

“He certainly is.” Raven agreed. “But he is also my brother, Qrow.”

“It’s nice meeting you all.” Summer said with a smile.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Our next team is team STRQ, consisting of Summer Rose, Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen and Qrow Branwen.” The Headmaster announced as the four of them made their way to the stage. “This team will be lead by Summer Rose.” The girl in question looked shocked, unlike her three team members. She was the obvious choice after she showed great leadership skills in the forest. They made their way towards the stairs but before they could descend, Qrow grabbed Taiyang’s arm. “What is it Qrow?” Taiyang questioned, frowning at Qrow. All of them just wanted to get back to their room and sleep and Qrow was making that difficult.

“Just thought you might want to hold my hand while climbing down the stairs, we wouldn’t want you to get vertigo, now would we?”

“Oh my god.” Raven exclaimed exasperated and Summer giggled.

“I cannot believe you. That joke wasn’t funny the first time. It wasn’t funny when you explained it. It is so not funny now.” Taiyang said turning away from Qrow and going down the stairs. Raven joined him, and Qrow could hear her tell him she was sorry her idiot brother chose him as his current target.

“I thought that was funny.” Summer said grinning up at him.

“Of course you did, it was an awesome joke.” He exclaimed, pulling up his fist in front of her. She squealed at that and then very carefully, bumped her own fist against his.

“First fist bump?”

“Yeah.”

“We’ll work on it.”


End file.
